typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glassing of Aegaeon
The Glassing of Aegaeon was a cataclysmic event that took place above the skies of Aegaeon. Over 800 RACE battlecruisers dropped out of hyperspace and began scorching the planet in plasma fire, purging it of nearly all its inhabitants and bringing the Aegians to near-extinction. Setting the players Before the bombardment, RACE had a secret research colony hidden away on one of the unpopulated islands of Aegaeon. The purpose of the facility was to observe the Tanj'in populace of Mirie, the planet's continent and capital. They decided to kidnap one in particular for their experiments to prove their theory about creating and manipulating elements at the same time. The project continued for three years, promising results on the horizon and the project close to being deemed a success. However, a prison riot broke out and the subject for their research got loose. With RACE interceptors sent out to retrieve their lost prisoner, the facility detected an unknown class ship entering the planet's atmosphere. Paranoia gripped the small RACE colony for a moment, only to be overshadowed by fear when their prisoner was encountered by the crew of this ship, known as the Typhoon Compass. To combat this threat before it could escalate further, the facility sent out a stronger strike force to deal with the offworlders and recover their lost subject. When the strike team had been destroyed, however, the crew of the Compass set a course for the facility, raiding it to free the rest of the prisoners and use the ship's weapons to destroy the colony. Fully aware their base had been compromised, the commander of the installation sent out an emergency distress signal before dying under the collapse of the facility. The Swarm It was only minutes before an entire fleet of RACE battlecruisers exited hyperspace and overshadowed the planet. To ensure their secrecy along with no evidence of ever setting foot on Aegaeon, the cruisers engaged in emergency protcol and began to purge the planet of life with heavy plasma beam fire all across the continent of Mirie and further out to nearby islands. Plasma fire soon engulfed the landscape and cast ash clouds into the atmosphere, blocking the sunlight from the nearby star. A Futile Effort As RACE committed global genocide, the crew of the Typhoon Compass already departed from the surface of Aegaeon and witnessed the horror that was befalling the planet. The captain of the ship was overcome by a blaze of rage and set a direct attack course for the fleet. RACE was quick to respond by engaging in furious cannon fire aimed directly at the small vessel. Despite their incredible firepower and numbers, the fleet found it difficult to deal sufficient damage to the more maneuverable TyCom and only saw how the crossfire was dealing more damage to themselves. Even so, the ship broke off from the attack, its crew fully aware they were incredibly outmatched by the RACE fleet. RACE predicted their jump to hyperspace and scanned for what details they could before the small ship left the system. Aftermath After the bombardment ended, the RACE fleet departed on a secret hyperspace route and left without a trace, save for the near-complete destruction of Aegaeon. It would only take an hour for the ash clouds emanating from the plasma fires to form giant ion storms that began to engulf the planet, raising its atmosphere's hazard level to Type IV, making it uninhabitable. What numbers of the Aegians that survived the bombardment were cut down even more by the merciless storms that had followed. It would take another few hours before a Galactic Federation fleet would arrive to evacuate the planet and begin investigations into what had occurred. The crew of the Typhoon Compass had also fallen under the repercussions of the cataclysm. After their efforts in fighting back against RACE, their ship was listed with a heavy bounty across the mainstream media, even higher bounties on the crew for being brought back alive. This created tensions between crewmates and only brought up another challenge set against them. The end result of the bombardment left the Aegians an endangered species. The small percent of the populace rescued from Aegaeon were taken to multiple colonies within Federation space where they would recover, be cared for and adapt to their new lives amongst the stars. With no monarchy to lead them and no higher calling they could understand, the Aegians were aware of one thing: they needed to save their species from extinction. Category:Aegaeon Category:RACE Category:Events